My Angel
by b-chan2007
Summary: ONESHOT This goes from after Bulma and Vegeta Get together to when Vegeta discovers Bulma is pregnant again. It shows how Vegeta's prospective would change if he almost lost Bulma from the very beginning of their relationship. REPOSTED & REVISED...let m


_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the DBZ characters...blahblahblah_

**_

* * *

_**

**_My Angel_**

* * *

He looked down at the woman in his strong arms, a small smile tugged at the corner of his lips. The flame haired man couldn't believe how lucky he was to still have her after that horrible accident. To still have his unborn heir, his son. His onyx eyes gazed down at the blue haired woman who rested safely in his embrace, he was beyond lucky.

Vegeta could still see the faint bruise on Bulma's right cheek and the now small scratch located in the middle. Her left arm was still in a cast, yet a content smile graced her soft, creamy features. There wasn't a sign of pain anywhere like there had been before. He could still remember that day, even the cold hearted saiyan Prince had to admit the thought of loosing her had scared him...

Flashback

"I'm going out Geta, I want to get some stuff." Bulma called up the stairs, she knew he was in the shower. Before she could move her eyes away from the top of the staircase, Vegeta emerged from the shadows.

He wore only a towel, dripping wet from his recent shower. One eyebrow raised in question.

"What are you getting?" he questioned, coming down the stairs toward her. Bulma's blue eyes followed the beads of water that trailed down his exposed chest. "See something you like, little one?" he chuckled, smirking at Bulma.

Vegeta's hands went down to her hips, he could think of tons of things they could do that would be better than her shopping.

"No, I see something I want." Bulma smirked back at him, her arms going around his strong neck while her lips met his.

Vegeta used his tongue to part her lips before exploring her mouth, enjoying the taste of the strawberries she had been eating earlier. After awhile Vegeta pulled away from her, ready to ask her again.

"What are you getting that can't wait till later?" he asked, his eyes telling Bulma his current thoughts.

"I don't like the crib I got last time and wanted to get a different one!" Bulma pouted, her blue eyes locking onto his. _I know what he wants, but he is going to have to wait. A girl can only take so much of that before she can't walk anymore! _Bulma thought, smirking to herself; knowing that she was the only one who had it that good.

"You just found out you're pregnant not even a month ago and you've already gotten everything for the child! I don't think you'll have to buy anything for at least a few years." Vegeta mumbled, not believing it was this again. _This is the fourth crib she has wanted to take back._ He thought.

"I know, I know! But I only want the best for my baby!" she justified, her soft hand resting on her still flat stomach. "Now you never told me, boy or girl?" Bulma asked, blue eyes burning into his.

"Boy." Vegeta mumbled as Bulma began to jump up and down.

"A boy! I'm going to have a son! I'm so happy!" Bulma hugged her mate, a huge smile on her face. She knew that Vegeta would have wanted a boy anyway and was happy that was what they were getting.

"Good, now stop freaking out!" Vegeta watched, arms crossed as Bulma stopped jumping up and down to glance over at him.

"Wait, how can you tell again?" she asked, turning her head to the side while watching him curiously.

"Saiyans are able to tell by the energy the child emits while the female is pregnant. Males and females have different energy signals, they feel different." He explained rolling his dark eyes as Bulma took in the repeated information; only this time it seemed to stick with her.

"I still find that amazing, I never knew." She muttered.

Bulma was thinking about what she had made Vegeta do a month ago, a smirk forming on her mouth without her knowledge. She didn't want her child to come into the world without her married to its father, so she had gotten Vegeta to go through with a small wedding. The only way she had gotten him into the suit was after she explained what you do on your wedding night.

"Anything you want..." she asked trailing off, finally remembering to get back to the present.

"You." He smirked as Bulma blushed.

"No, I meant; anything while I'm gone." Bulma laughed as Vegeta thought for a moment.

"Some of that cookie dough ice cream, Kakarot ate it all the last time he was over here." Vegeta growled out Goku's name. "Damn idiot raided **my **fridge!"

"Alright, and don't you worry. ChiChi handled him!" Bulma laughed as she grabbed her capsules, giving Vegeta a kiss on the lips turning to leave, but not before winking. "Don't worry, we'll play later." And with that she was out the door.

Vegeta smirked, _I can't wait._

Three hours later Vegeta was walking into the living room when the phone started ringing, he thought about ignoring it, but remembered how pissed off Bulma had been last time he'd chosen to ignore the stupid machine.

Vegeta mumbled something about 'damn phones' and 'annoying ringing' before picking the phone up.

"Hello, this is Vegeta." He growled into the phone, remembering that was what Bulma told him to say first.

"This is Capsule Corp, right?" the voice asked.

"Yes."

"Are you a relative of Bulma's?" the man asked.

"Yes, I'm her...husband." Vegeta hated that word, but Bulma had made him use it since she had made him go through the Earth 'mating' process. He preferred the saiyan custom where you mated for life; there was no 'divorces'.

"I'm sorry to in form you, but Bulma was in a horrible car crash and is in the ICU. Her condition isn't very good and I don't know about her baby..." he trailed off as Vegeta cut him off.

"You better pray both of them make it or it's your life." Vegeta growled into the phone as he dropped it and blasted off out of their room, having just gotten changed from training.

Vegeta locked onto Bulma's ki signature, speeding up as he felt it lowering. _Why didn't I notice the drop earlier?_ he asked himself, scowling. Vegeta was angry with himself.

You let the only thing on this damn planet that stops you from destroying it get to this point, yet you can't even best Kakarot. A voice in his head taunted. It was true; she was the one thing that made him spare the planet and everyone on it. She made his life worthwhile. _She didn't turn from me when I was at my worst and I've let her down by not being there._ Vegeta thought to himself, continuing to berate himself as he neared the hospital.

A voice in his head taunted. It was true; she was the one thing that made him spare the planet and everyone on it. She made his life worthwhile. Vegeta thought to himself, continuing to berate himself as he neared the hospital. 

Vegeta could feel her ki lowering as he neared the lit up hospital...

Hospital

"We're loosing her!" a doctor shouted, people frantically ran about the ICU trying to save the fiery woman's life and her unborn baby's. The thoughts of what that man had said on the phone still rang in the doctor's head. _We have to save her not just for her life, but for mine!_ he thought panicked even more. And explosion rocked the room and a thunderous voice rang through the halls.

"I DEMAND TO SEE HER THIS FUCKIN' INSTANT!" Vegeta yelled, his hand still extended toward the paling man's head. He'd already blown up a table that had been near him.

"You can't go back there..." the man trailed off, his face draining of color even more as a sinister look took over Vegeta' features.

"I can't, can I?" Vegeta asked in a dangerously calm voice, his eyes burning hatefully into the man's frightened gray ones.

"Yes." The man gulped, but he was saved from the glowing energy ball by the voice of another man.

"You can go back there, Mr. Ouji." The doctor replied, his own face loosing color at the damage that had been caused already and the murderous look on the short man's face.

"Good." Vegeta glared down at the man before him, turning to follow the retreating doctor, but not before shoving the other man into the opposite wall.

The doctor led Vegeta to where Bulma was, "You'll have to stay out here, there is a glass window if you want to watch." He offered, walking back into the room to try and save the woman's life. Finally after two hours a doctor finally got the courage to approach Vegeta who was scowling angrily.

"She is stable, but most likely she won't wake up for awhile. Bulma is very lucky to still be alive and I'm happy to announce that your child is fine." The doctor smiled at Vegeta, who was looking through the glass at his mate/wife.

"You better be right." Vegeta responded. The doctor did not missing the hidden threat. Vegeta's eyes watched them as they took Bulma to her room, he began to follow.

They finally got Bulma into the bed; she was in a hospital gown already. The moon light poured into the open window and onto her bed, giving her an angelic appearance to the dark Prince.

He was about to enter the room when a woman came up to him. "I'm sorry sir, but you're going to have to leave. Visiting hours are long past over and she just got out of ICU." The woman tried pushing Vegeta away from the door, when he didn't move she scowled at him. "I said move! You have to leave, I'm not going to ask you again." She glared at him now.

"No. Move, wench! I will go where ever I fuckin' please, you're not going to boss the Saiyan no Ouji around like that! If I want to stay here, then I'm going to do what I want." He glared at her, and moved her out of his way like she was a fly.

Before the woman could say anything else the same doctor from before came to her rescue, saving her from death at the hands of the agitated Prince.

"He can do whatever he wants, leave him be Joan." The doctor told her one of the most important facts that she had ever gotten; let Vegeta do whatever he wants.

"But-!" she tried to protest, getting cut off.

"Damnit, listen to me! Didn't you see the damage that was done earlier? That was him, with his hands!" the doctor began leading the shocked nurse away, leaving Vegeta alone with his mate.

Vegeta took in the sight before him, she had a huge bruise on the right side of her face with a deep cut in the center, her left arm was in a cast, a bandage around her forehead, and cuts and bruises all along her body. He noticed the deep frown and the look of pain on her face.

Vegeta placed his hand on her chest, focusing on her energy. Bulma began to glow as he fed her his energy, as seconds passed Bulma's pained expression disappeared from her features leaving a look of relief. Vegeta placed his other hand on her broken arm, doing the same thing.

Once he was done, he focused on her arm and discovered; with a proud smirk that the bone was almost completely healed. As he was turning to sit down a small hand latched onto his left wrist, causing him to turn and meet deep blue eyes.

"Vegeta." Bulma murmured, tears threatening to spill from her glassy eyes.

"Bulma."

"Oh Kami, Vegeta! Is the baby alright?" she asked, her eyes pleading for good news.

"Yes Bulma, the child is fine." He watched as Bulma's lips formed a small smile.

"Thank Kami." She sighed, looking around her confusion taking over her expression. "Wait, where am I? This doesn't look like Capsule Corp." she muttered, looking down at the horrible gown they had her in.

"You're at some hospital, Bulma." Vegeta sat down, watching her mind register the information.

"I want to go to CC." Bulma replied, trying to get up.

"Fine. I don't have a problem with that, besides I want to leave before I have to blast someone. I've already blasted half of that waiting room." He smirked as Bulma looked at him shocked.

"Why?" that simple question was the start of a bunch of questions that took more than forty minutes to answer. During the question and answering process Bulma's parents arrived, her mother crying the whole time at the thought of almost loosing her daughter.

"Oh sweetheart, I can't believe it!" her mother wailed, as they headed down the elevator towards the waiting car. "You almost died! And my grandson too!" Bunni started to cry, looking at her only child.

"I'm fine mom; the doctors don't even know how I'm even doing this good. They said my bone was almost healed already!" Bulma exclaimed, she too couldn't believe the drastic change in her stats.

"Well it's a miracle, someone is watching over you Bulma. Its like you have an angel out there." Her father smiled at his daughter, looking toward the silent saiyan that surprisingly wanted to stay with her. _And I think I know who that angel is. _He thought, _My daughter couldn't be in better hands._ A small smile remained on his face as they left the hospital and drove towards Capsule Corp to allow Bulma to recover in her own home.

End of Flashback

Vegeta continued to look down at her, remembering what she had said about the wreck.

Bulma smiled, the wind coming in through the open window as she drove home. 'Its Been Awhile' was playing on the radio, one of her favorite songs. She'd gotten the crib she'd wanted and picked up a few gallons of Vegeta's ice cream. Her mind began to drift toward what would be happening tonight, her smile could only grow.

As Bulma was entering the curb she noticed an 18-wheeler moving around on it's side of the road. Bulma began to slow from her 70mph, just in case something happened. As she was going by the vehicle; it cut sharply into the right side of her car, sending her skidding across the road to hit a dip that sent the car rolling.

Her mind was in a whirl as she held onto the steering wheel and then it all went black. She woke up sometime later, on the side of the road; she had no idea where her car was. Bulma's head lulled to the side, seeing the lights of an ambulance coming toward her and then the darkness took over her senses again.

Bulma stirred in her sleep, her blue eyes opened gazing up at her husband. "Vegeta? What's wrong?" she asked, concern filling her voice.

"Nothing Bulma, go back to sleep."

"Alright, good night Geta." She smiled, kissing him on the lips before closing her eyes again. Eight months came and went before Bulma finally went into labor.

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Vegeta Ouji, it's a boy." The doctor said, handing Bulma her new born son. "Have you come up with a name yet?" he asked.

"Yes." Bulma smiled, knowing that Vegeta would be grumbling. "Trunks Vegeta Ouji." Bulma had decided to give him Vegeta's first name as his middle name since the saiyan Prince had wanted to name him after himself.

Vegeta's eyes widened when he heard his son's name, _Trunks Vegeta Ouji? Not bad._ He looked down into the blue eyes of his son, _Just like hers._

Bulma held her son, taking in his little tuff of purple hair and the deep blue eyes that she had. "You're just so handsome." She murmured to Trunks, as she looked down at him; a smirk overtook his features. "And just like your father." She laughed, noticing how his features were similar to Vegeta's.

Vegeta smirked as well, "He isn't going to be like Kakarot's brat, I'll make sure he's stronger."

"You're going to train him?" Bulma asked, her eyes widening slightly. "Not for a few years I hope!"

"Of course, I still have to beat the androids and then I know you'll make me wait till he can walk." Vegeta grumbled, looking down at his 'family'.

"Here, you can hold him. Just try not to make one of your scary faces at him or he'll start to cry!" Bulma kissed Trunks on the head and handed him over to his reluctant father.

"Hey brat." At Vegeta's voice, Trunks turned his head and began to study the new person who was holding him. His blue eyes took in his father's features. Trunks continued to look at his father, his eyes drooping and then sleep consumed him.

A week later and it was time for Vegeta to leave to train in outerspace, worry laced Bulma's features as she watched Vegeta getting ready. "You'd better come back!" Bulma glared at Vegeta, her eyes burning into his own as she held her week old son. His little hand clung to the sleeve of her shirt, while his blue eyes watched his father walk up the ramp and into his spaceship.

"I have too, I still have those tincans to deal with." He smirked as the door closed, taking his image away from Bulma and Trunks' sight.

"You'd better." She smiled, knowing what Vegeta really meant. He still didn't give her much attention, but he gave her some. Bulma knew he'd still be the same Vegeta, the one from the first time she'd met him and the one she presently knew.

After Cell Games

"Trunks is dead?" Bulma asked, tears welling up in her eyes at the thought of her future son dying at the hands of that beast.

Vegeta merely nodded as Bulma collapsed onto the floor sobbing the loss of her future son, it didn't matter if he was the same one that was in the other room; she still loved him like he was.

"My baby!" Bulma cried, Vegeta looked down at her, his face unreadable as he took in the scene before him. He too had been deeply upset when he saw Trunks die, even though he'd admit he had been thinking about leaving; he couldn't now.

"He's being wished back Bulma, Kakarot too." Vegeta watched as Bulma looked up at him and stood up. Her eyes still held unshed tears, but were less pained.

"Veg..." she trailed off as her son's crying reached her ears, she looked at Vegeta as she walked into the other room to pick up her son. "There, there. Mommy is here sweetie." She cooed, smiling down at her son. "I want you to know that mommy loves you soooo much Trunks and always will." She headed toward the door, going down the stairs and into the kitchen to get him a bottle.

It finally took seven more years before the proud Saiyan Prince finally realized how much his small family meant to him--giving up the only thing he thought he could give them for staying with him through it all in one selfless act--his life. "I do this for you Trunks, Bulma and yes...even you Kakarot." Vegeta let loose all of his energy, feeling it wrap itself around him as it exploded. He prayed it would do its job, for his family's sake.

"NOOOOO!" Bulma cried, falling down to her knees when she found out Vegeta had sacrificed himself. _Not Vegeta, no._ Her tears fell freely as she felt the weight of loss weigh down on her shaking shoulders. "Vegeta." She murmured, shock filling her body now.

Many years of peace followed after Buu was finally defeated by Goku using the Spirit Bomb while Vegeta had managed to buy the universe enough time.

The Saiyan Prince's intense black eyes continued to stare down at his mate, the one woman in the whole universe that he'd chosen. The only person who really cared about him no matter what he did or who he'd been in the past. Then he felt it and his eyes widened.

Bulma looked up at her mate who was now sitting up straight in bed as she looked up at his shocked face. "What's wrong Geta?" she asked, concern filling her voice.

"There is just no way." He muttered, his hand finding its way toward her stomach.

"No way of what?" she asked clueless.

"You're pregnant."

"PREGNANT!" Bulma shouted, her eyes widening. "No way!"

Vegeta checked again, "I'm not wrong Bulma, you're pregnant."

"What is it?" Bulma asked, her eyes begging him. "Please tell me! I have to know now." She was sitting up now.

"A girl."

"A GIRL! FINALLY! I've always wanted a little girl. I wonder what she'll look like. What she'll like. What she'll be like!" Bulma was jumping up and down on the bed, her eyes filled with excitement.

"Mom? Dad? What is going on in here?" Trunks asked from the door, his eyes half closed.

"You're going to be a brother!" Bulma smiled at her son who just looked at her in shock.

"A brother?" he asked, his eyes no longer half closed, but fully open.

"Yes brat, your mother is pregnant."

"How did that happen?" he exclaimed, not even realizing he'd asked a very stupid question.

"Do you want me to explain life again brat or do you want to go to bed now?" Vegeta asked, rolling his eyes as Trunks blushed.

"I'm fine, I think I'll stick with my bed." He walked out of the room, closing the door behind himself.

Vegeta was about to make another comment, but Bulma's lips interrupted him from saying anything. Her hands made their way into his spiky hair while his hands went around her waist. Vegeta decided to deepen the kiss, parting her lips with his tongue as he explored her mouth.

Bulma pulled away, her eyes sparkling in the moon light. "We'll have to go shopping tomorrow for baby stuff!" she exclaimed, "Well at least I will." She smiled, running through the list that was in her head of things she was going to need for her daughter's room.

The next morning came and Bulma grabbed her purse. "I'M LEAVING VEGETA! I'LL BE BACK LATER!" Bulma called up the stairs, turning to grab her keys.

Vegeta came down the stairs; he had on a pair of black pants and a black wife beater with black boots to match.

"Do you want something?" Bulma asked, looking at him curiously.

"I'm coming."

"Why?" she asked, confused as to why Vegeta would want to coming shopping with her. Most of the time he locked himself in the GR and pleaded insanity.

"Do I have to have a reason?" he asked gruffly, knowing the actual answer in his mind.

"No. Alright then, lets go." Bulma smiled, walking toward the door.

I'm not going to risk loosing my angel again. He thought to himself, shutting the door behind him as they got into Bulma's new car...

THE END

* * *

__

How was that? Good? Bad? Ok? Let me know by going and reviewing! I wanted to make this one cover a lot of ground in a short amount of time. I wanted this to show how Vegeta realized what one person meant to him and how careless he had been when he'd first gotten her. I wanted to have him learn from his mistake and not take Bulma for granted, realizing she was more than just his mate, but also his angel.

I hope this one didn't suck, I just got the idea from thinking about how Vegeta's prospective would change if he almost lost Bulma. Also I had him help her get through recovery sooner because he felt bad about not being there when she was lying on the side of the road hurt.

I took out all the 'onnas' because Vegeta only calls Bulma 'woman' once, the other times he calls her 'Bulma' so I wanted to make it more like the actual characters! Well now its time to review! Haha, hope you enjoyed the fixed version of this...

b-chan2007


End file.
